Destiny or Love?
by shadowcat971
Summary: A strange new girl shows up in Konoha. She finds more suprises awaiting her. Can she overcome her terrible past and find love? Naruto Wait I like who? With all these new characters, I'm confused. Shadowcat971 Aren't you always. NarutoXOC and SasukeXOC
1. Ch 1 FLee From Fate

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Ch 1**

**Flee From Fate

* * *

**

Today was her 12th birthday. It should have been spent with her friends and family, celebrating her acceptance into adolescences.

But like her other lonely birthdays, it was a hellish nightmare. She sadly watched the mob ransack the house that had been her home for the last year, and set it on fire. Fearing the beatings and assassination attempts she had hidden herself on a building overlooking the smoldering ruins of what used to be home, if you could call it that.

An angered man in the crowd slowly scanned the tops of buildings finally resting his death glares on a small girl and shouting to his comrades her location.

The scared girl leapt from her perch on the building and quickly made her way through the town to the large village gate. This time she would escape she thought. She had to… to survive.

With this, she quickly killed off the guards blocking her escape route. With inhuman speed she fled her village and past leaving nothing but the unwanted memories of cruelty and sorrow behind.

* * *

**A/N: **Hoped you all liked it. It was my very first. There will be more chapters to come. Sorry for the major cliff hanger and bad grammar. 


	2. Ch 2 First Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: MUST READ!!!!!!!!!! **Sorry to confuse you all but it should be on **her 12th birthday **not her 13th birthday that her house was chased out of the hidden rain village (no clue if this exists or not but you get the point). My fault entirely I'm a little messed up right now, but wait there are many surprises to come in the following chapters. Please forgive the mistakes. Thank you for your time.

* * *

Ch 2

First Meetings

* * *

**The Next Day outside a Hidden Village**

She could almost make out the gates of another village. She had kept up her chakra enhanced pace for the whole night, knowing there were many Hidden Rain Nins still following her, but at a great distance. Now she just needed to get through the gates and she would be saved.

In what should have been at least a week long walk took one night as she was completely exhausted of chakra, yet she still wobbled towards the gates.

As she shuffled slowly to the gates, she froze suddenly to hear a small sob coming from a small forest clearing to her right. Even exhausted as she was, her curiosity got the better of her as she made her way to the clearing.

She stopped in front of a boy about her age and was about to comfort him when he pulled a kunai and body flickered behind her holding the knife to her throat.

She stiffened as he said "Come to make my life worse than it already is? You burnt down my fifth apartment, tried to assassinate me for how many times I lost count, and all my life you tortured me with your glares and for what, I still don't know. Now what have you come here for?"

At the sound of his voice, she started sobbing. The girl shook her head, light blue pigtails whipping around. As she slowly turned around to the boy as he backed up releasing his grip on her, and she slowly surveyed him. He was short with blonde hair, light blue eyes puffy from crying so much, fox whiskers, and was wearing a bright orange jacket.

She looked on as a surprised look came over his face. He had just realized the girl's weak, fragile body was about to collapse from exhaustion and blood lose. As he moved forward to catch the now falling girl, he noticed her bright yellow eyes as they dimmed and were lost behind closed eyelids.

She fell forward and was caught before she hit the ground. She slowly drifted away from the world as she saw the boy carrying her with the forest speeding past. He could barely her utter a small thank you before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**At the Gates**

The yellow-haired boy quickly approached the gates of Konoha with the sick looking girl. He cradled her and for a strange reason, he felt the need to protect this girl.

When he was about to step through the gates, he jumped back as a kunai hit the spot where he would have stepped. The guard that had thrown the kunai stopped the boy from progressing.

The guard sulked as he thought 'missed the demon bastard' as he jumped to the ground facing the boy.

"Naruto, you can't bring that girl in here. It could start another ninja war."

The boy obviously, Naruto, was growing angrier by the second. He yelled to the guard, "Can't you see she's dying. I need to get her to the hospital right now."

"You will not get past this gate, now leave and don't come back!"

Naruto was about to loose control of himself and allow his anger to rip the guard to shreds when a familiar old figure walked up to the guard, showing off his Kage hat.

"Oko, can you not see the girl is about to die! Naruto, take her to the hospital quickly!"

As Naruto flew from roof to roof towards the hospital the Hokage turned on the guard.

"I'm disappointed in you. Remove yourself from duty after you find a replacement."

With that the Hokage left to investigate a fire that was now burning in the east of the village.

* * *

**A/N: **Second chapter complete. Stay tuned for the next Chapter of Destiny or Love?.

Please review.


	3. Ch 3 Introductions

**Disclaimer: See first Chapter. Not repeating myself again.**

**A/N: I still don't have any reviews. How am I supposed to make myself better if you don't criticize me? I am allowing you to make fun of my horrible storytelling. Even my dad says I have got to be the worst story teller so please tell me if I suck.

* * *

**

Ch 3

Introductions

* * *

**Two days later- Konoha hospital**

She silently stirred herself awake noticing the softness of the mattress she was on. The sunlight flowed through her eyelids warming her face. She smiled at the pleasant feeling when she sensed someone sitting by her.

Her eyelids fluttered open revealing the blonde-hair, blue-eyed boy who she last saw in the forest, sleeping soundly beside her bed. She slowly sat up as to not wake the fox-like boy, and looked around the white hospital room. Her sight landed on the night table beside her with a vase full of cosmos flowers and orchids. She looked stunned. She was never given flowers before in her life nor had any visitors for that matter.

As she looked at the nightstand once again and found her medallion sitting there, she quickly snatched it up and slipped it gently over her head. She held the necklace out to see the pendent. She admired its detail of a beautiful phoenix noting its brass and copper tent, its ruby eyes, and seven flaming tails.

The boy opened his eyes and upon seeing the girl awake, he quickly sat up and exclaiming load enough for half the hospital to wake up, "NEE-CHAN'S AWAKE." The girl literally jumped three feet in the air letting the phoenix pendent drop to her chest.

He looked wide-eyed at it before saying a weak 'sorry' and something like 'I need to go get the nurse'. He got up and walked to the door only to be stopped as the nurse entered with a worried look on her face.

" Is everything all right in here?" She asked quizzically.

"Nee-chan's awake," Naruto said casually looking back at the girl. A surprised look came over her face as he added the 'chan' suffix.

She awoke from her stupor as the boy shook his hand in front of her face. She quickly said, "Sorry, but I didn't get your name before I passed out…"

The boy introduced himself in his usual manner. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be the next Hokage." He grinned his trademark fox grin. "What's your name, Nee-chan?"

Again she was shocked at the added suffix of affection. She was never called such a generous name. She stuttered as she said "M…my name is K…Kairi."

She looked at the boy, smiled and went back to starring at the amulet until she sighed and thanked the boy again, "Thank you for saving me, I might have died back there."

"Don't worry about it. I would do anything for a close friend."

She was so shocked with this she nearly fainted from the lack of breath at the last words. Her only friend had turned against her a few days ago and was among the ninjas looking to kill her. Catching herself before she went into another stupor she said, "May I leave now? I feel much better."

Before she got out of bed the nurse that entered the room earlier, stopped her progress saying, "I need to run a few tests and check your wounds before you can be released."

The girl started to object when Naruto told her that once she was out of the hospital they could go eat. With this the girl's stomach grumbled loudly, making her blush.

The nurse ushered Naruto out the door so she could look at the wounds they had found on the girl. To her surprise she found all the wounds were healed, even the deepest of the wounds that should have been fatal.

The nurse finished up her tests on Kairi and instructed her to go to the market and by some new clothes. She looked down to she was currently dressed in a white hospital gown. She looked over at the chair to see her tattered, blood covered clothes.

She took a quick shower in the room's joined bathroom letting the water wash away the grim and blood of the past few day's horrors. She quickly got dressed in the hospital's provided shirt and shorts (Personal Note: they're really big, loose, and really ugly, don't ask. Chills) and walked out of the hospital to see Naruto waiting for her.

As she reached him, he smiled and greeted her. "Hi Kairi-chan. Hokage-sama said I could show you around town before we meet up with him. He gave me some money so we could by you new clothes and eat. So which would like to do first?"

She looked shocked because it was the first time anyone asked HER to choose anything and at the genuine kindness in his voice. Her lips pulled into a small smile, "I'm starving, but I would rather get out of these hospital clothes."

"To the market!" jumping in the air and pumping his fist.

* * *

**Few minutes later**

They became quick friends as they walked through the streets of Konoha, talking about everything but their pasts, still not trusting each other fully quite yet.

She giggled and followed him into a store full of kunochi clothes.

Later she came out with her new clothes, smiling her first genuine smile in a very long time. As Naruto took her by the hand dragging her along with him to his favorite ramen stand, he finally noticed her beauty.

She had light blue hair was held up in pigtails falling to her waist with her long bangs framing her pretty, thin face. Her eyes held golden yellow orbs (an odd combination); she looked like Naruto, only her eye and hair color were switched. She had a semi-developed chest, and due to her new blood red halter top, you could see she had the most perfect hourglass shape. She had a slim waist and was neither underweight nor overweight. She had thin wrists and tiny hands with frail fingers. Her long, slender legs were covered by new navy blue, loose shorts down to mid-thigh. Black knee high leggings and medical tape covered the rest of her thighs.

She noticed him staring and blushed. Naruto just turned around and led her into Ichiraku's ramen stand, oblivious to the meaning behind the girl's blush.

"Ojisan, the usual miso-ramen."

The chef turned and smiled, noticing Naruto's new friend said, "And you miss."

Kairi looked with apprehension on her face at the man and then at Naruto. "I've never had ramen before, how do you order?"

Everyone facefaulted (Naruto fell out of his seat and landed flat on his face). After minute of recovery, Naruto ordered for her miso-ramen as well. Both broke their chopsticks apart and thanked the chef with the usual pre meal saying "ITADAKIMASU"

Naruto began to dig in with a greedy look. Kairi attentively took a bite, savored the flavor, then her eyes grew wide with delight and she began scuffing down the ramen. Both Naruto and the old man stared in awe as Kairi quickly caught up with Naruto on his twentieth bowl.

The old man smiled happily at his best customers. "This is on the house today."

"Aurigato, Ojisan"

They left the stand, Naruto leading Kairi by the hand towards the Hokage tower. "We don't want to keep Ojisan waiting"

* * *

**A/N: Pleas review. I promise the next chapter will be a bit more interesting. Any helpful advice would be much appreciated. Any comments, cares, or concerns? If not the next chapter is coming soon as I revise it.**


	4. Ch 4 Surprise! Surprise!

**A/N:** Hoped you liked the first three chapters as much as liked to write. This chapter is full of surprises and twists. So try to keep up with me.

* * *

Ch 4

Surprise! Surprise!

* * *

**Outside the Hokage's office**

Naruto smashed through the doors, a nervous Kairi a close second. "Ojisan, I brought Kairi-chan just like you asked."

Kairi bowed. "I was asked to speak with you. May I ask what for?"

The Hokage looked up at the grinning blonde, sighed, and said, "Both of you, please take a seat."

After the shuffling of feet and chairs died down, he turned to Kairi. "The Hidden Rain Village Nins have demanded you be returned to them at once."

Kairi's face revealed her horror, and she started trembling. Naruto seeing this, looked concerned, attentively asking, "What's wrong, it can't be that bad?"

"Naruto, please step outside for a moment."

A frown flickered over his face, but a grin replaced it at once, "OK. See you in a minute Kairi-chan."

Kairi gave Naruto a fake smile as he closed the door behind him. Hokage started again, "Unfortunately, I must comply or they will launch an attack on Konoha. However, there might be a way to avoid such things. This information must never leave this room."

She stiffened at this and inched forward in her seat. '_What information could be this important_,' she thought.

"Our village has an ancient scroll, The Scroll of Sealing. If you learn a jutsu from this scroll, you may become a ninja for this village and never go back to the Village Hidden in the Rain. This is illegal, but I am willing to let you take the scroll to the forest outside Konoha, you can train, and return it by nightfall without anyone knowing it's gone."

She was shocked at this statement and was even more shocked that it was coming from the Hokage. He wanted her to steal the secrets of the village, secrets that could fall into enemy hands easily. She mauled over the possibilities and consequences as she stared at the floor. The Hokage waited patiently for her answer.

She slowly began, "I would love to take your offer, but that would endanger you and your village. If I lost the scroll I could never forgive myself. With your permission, I will return with the Rain Nins."

Sarutobi looked rather upset about this, but in the end sighed and gave in to the girl's noble wishes. "You do realize you will just be throwing your life away. The Rain Nin will surly execute you when you return to the village."

She had known that this was to come and there was no stopping it. She was weakened by her past and scared of the villagers, but she would gladly face them a thousand times that to betray the village of her only friend. "If it is for the prevention of another Ninja War and for the well-being of your villagers, then I will proudly surrender my life."

With that, she rose from her chair, took two long strides to the door, and exited the building, leaving a happy Hokage smiling evilly.

* * *

**Afternoon- Outside the Eastern Gates of Konoha**

She was walking into the clearing where she had first seen Naruto when she saw said shinobi slumped (that was really fun to write XD) against a tree, a scroll tied onto his back. He had been waiting for her to arrive. He smiled happily to himself as she walked up. "Kairi-chan, I got a present for you."

A confused Kairi looked on as Naruto revealed the giant scroll he was carrying. She looked amazed as the Scroll of Sealing slid open to show some of the secrets it held. "Let's get started" Naruto said smiling at Kairi as her mouth hung open. "Hey, I didn't steal this thing so you could gape at it. Now let's get started."

She protested, "You eavesdropped on our conversation in the Hokage's office, didn't you. Why did you do this? This is stupid. I was going to hand myself over to the Rain Nin anyway. I don't wish to start a war." Tears started to come down her face in streams. "Now you'll get in trouble and it will be my fault. I can't have more people hate me. You shouldn't have done this. You shouldn't treat me like this. I don't deserve your pity. I have lived as the scapegoat, an outlet, for my village's anger. I live a life of loneliness, sorrow and pain." She fell to her knees, shoulders shaking, words coming between sobs. "I don't need another sin on my record. Please take the scroll back before you get into any more trouble. I'll be fine. Just take care of yourself. My life is already forfeited. "

Her outburst filled the clearing, shocking Naruto greatly. Here was a girl who knew the exact pain he did, and wanted to protect her, now more than anything. He dropped to his knees next to the crying girl and wrapped his arms around the shaking shoulders.

She instantly stopped sobbing, feeling herself being pressed against Naruto's chest. She warmed herself against his body, savoring the kindness of human touch. She had never been shown affection by another human being.

A shocked expression came over Kairi's face as Naruto whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about it. I would do anything for a close friend. You'll never have to go back to that place again, unless you want to," causing her to cry more.

As the tears dried on her face, Naruto broke the kind hug and pulled her to her feet, smiling a genuine smile. "Now for the last time, let's get started."

* * *

**Night- Hokage tower**

"Lord Hokage the Scroll of Sealing has gone missing."

The Hokage looked shocked at this news. "Gather all available ninja at once!" he shouted his orders.

The messenger poofed out of the room as another took his place. "There has been no sign of Naruto or the new girl in town. However, both were seen headed to the eastern gates, although, at separate times."

"Thank you for the news."

A few seconds later 10 Chunin poofed in, all were wondering what the fuss was about. Hokage started, "The Scroll of Sealing has been stolen, and your mission is to bring it back." Everyone was gaping as the Hokage continued, "we also have reason to believe that Naruto and our new guest have taken it to learn its secrets. Bring them here for questioning. Do not harm them in anyway. Be careful. Go, now!" The shinobi leapt quickly away.

* * *

**Same time- Outside Eastern Gates of Konoha**

Both Kairi and Naruto were panting hard on the forest floor. They had been practicing for hours to learn as many jutsus from the scroll as possible. Kairi slowly got to her feet and was going to help Naruto up, when an unfamiliar charka presented itself from behind a tree.

Naruto leapt to his feet and both took there fighting stance, as a figure revealed itself. Naruto sighed and let down his defenses and grinned, "So you finally found us, eh, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka stepped into the moon's light, revealing his scared face and Chunin vest. "Do you know how much trouble you're in, Naruto?" Naruto gave his feet a defeated, sad look.

Iruka was about to lead the two children back to the Hokage when a rain of shurukin struck him and held him fast to a tree. He stared wide-eyed as his childhood friend made himself present. "Mizuki, why?"

"Why?' smirked the white haired Chunin. "Simple really, I want the scroll for myself and these two dead. The village would thank me for getting rid of them"

The two children shrunk away from the crazed looking man with stunned faces. Naruto pushed Kairi behind him, "Why? What have we ever done to you or the villagers."

"It's not what you did, it's what you are."

Iruka interrupted, "No Mizuki. It's the law you can't tell them."

Naruto and Kairi looked back and forth between the two chunins, both trying to make out what was happening. Iruka couldn't move from where he was stuck on the tree and Mizuki approached the two cowering children. "You two are pathetic. Neither of you could detect the Hokage was a henge. You were just being used. The village has always hated you, why do you think we burnt your homes on your birthdays? The Yondaime sacrificed himself to seal the Kyubi no Kitsune in Naruto on the day of his birth. I wouldn't be surprised if this girl is a tailed beast as well." He knew hit the mark when the girl's eyes widened. "You two don't even know your demons in human skin."

He pulled a large shurukin from behind him. Kairi ran forward, snatched the scroll, grabbed a stunned Naruto's wrist, and started running from the madman as he launched the shuriken. Before it could hit the children, Iruka jumped in stopping the whizzing blade startling both the children and Mizuki. Kairi continued to drag Naruto through the forest. "Why are you protecting them, Iruka? Have you forgotten, the Kyubi killed your parents? You should be on my side, trying to kill them."

Kairi and Naruto stopped to catch their breath in a thick patch of brush. Naruto started to tremble at the shocking news. Kairi tried comforting him by giving the same hug he had given her early that day. They could overhear the conversation Iruka and Mizuki were having. "Naruto may hold the King of the Demons, but he is not the demon himself. He works hard, tries to do his best. He stands up for what he thinks is right. He always keeps his promises. It is his ninja way. He will become stronger and one day he will become Hokage. He has the determination to do anything he wants and has a special gift that can make anyone believe in him. That is why I believe in him. That is why I protect him."

Naruto starred at the ground between his feet. Streams of tears trickled off his chin to wet the piece of ground he was burning a hole in. He heard Mizuki start laughing evilly, "Don't tell me you believe in that piece of trash. I was going to spar your life, but know I've changed my mind. I'll get rid of you in one move."

He pulled his second large shurukin out, twirling it around above his head. As he was about to release his weapon, Naruto's knee made contact with his head, sending the chunin flying ten yards back. He shakily got to his feet, whipping the blood from his chin, "So the cowardly fox comes out of his hole."

Naruto gave the man a death glare as Kairi joined his side with the same glare both forming a strange seal, announcing their jutsu "TAJU KAGE BUSHIN no JUTSU!"

Hundreds of Kairi and Naruto clones appeared in a puff of smoke. Iruka sat gapping at the sight of the solid clones. The jutsu was known only to very few jonins, yet these children were able to learn it in one afternoon. A Kairi clone started walking towards a shocked Mizuki, "Iruka-sensei is right we are not the demons themselves, but we are allowed access their chakra whenever we wish. If we feel threatened or mad we fall away from this world and land in a dark, damp cell of our bijuu's. We can freely communicate with our bijuus now thanks to you. You opened the connection and now we can have full conversation with the demons themselves. Naruto IS the Kyubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Fox, and I am the Shinabi no Kaku, the Seven tailed phoenix."

Naruto continued, "**If you ever lay a hand on our sensei, we'll kill you.**"

With that, the clones proceeded to pummel a screaming Mizuki. When the clones finally poofed out of existence, the smoke cleared revealing a smiling Naruto, giggling Kairi, and severely beaten Mizuki. Iruka smiled at his student and his friend. "You've both done well. I'm proud of you two. Exactly how many jutsus did you learn from that scroll?"

Kairi turned to face the man with a grin on her face, "Three, Kage Bushin no Jutsu, Shosen Jutsu (heals wounds or can cut tissues), and Bushin Daibakuha (Great Clone Explosion)."

Naruto gave his sensei a foxy grin, "Two, Kage Bushin no Jutsu, and Bushin Daibakuha."

Iruka smiled, "Well, we'll take Mizuki and the scroll back home, but you'll have to answer to the Hokage when we get back."

The two looked crestfallen at the last part. They were going to be in big trouble when they got back to the village.

Iruka smiled again at them, "I doubt the Hokage will blame you for what happened. After he talks with you, I treat you two to ramen at Ichiraku's, is it a deal?"

The two brightened up immediately and jumped onto their sensei, laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took two whole days. I was at a funeral. Anyway, I am accepting reviews and requests. The next chapter has even more surprises so hang on tight.**


	5. Ch 5 Uzumaki Residence

**A/N: I'll keep this intro short and sweet. The next chapter has this huge surprise where you find Kairi is...You'll see; it's a BIG twist.**

_I've decided to add a little bit of info about myself before each chapter. Just thought it would be fun. So for the first bit of me- My real name is Raquel, but I'm not Spanish._

Just a recap: Naruto meets Kairi who has run away from her no longer existent home. Mizuki tricks the duo into steal scroll…blah, blah, blah…Naruto finds out he's the Kyubi, everyone finds out Kairi is Shinabi, or seven-tailed phoenix (I don't like badgers). End recap.

* * *

'_thought_' 

"talking"

"**Bijuu talking"

* * *

**

Ch 5

The Uzumaki Residence

* * *

**5:30 am-Once again outside the Hokage's office**

Naruto and Kairi were both standing nervously outside the Hokage's office. Both were dreading the awaiting doom that was to happen in a matter of seconds.

A small 'come in' could be heard from behind the door, and they entered the office, neither looked up as the Hokage stared at them. The Hokage started, "Naruto, I am disappointed in you." Naruto look ashamed. "But I can't blame you, what you did was a noble deed to protect a friend. I will let you off with a warning. Never try pull something off like that again. Do you understand?"

Naruto grinned, "Loud and clear, Ojisan." He looked over to Kairi who gave a weak smile. "What about Kairi-chan? Where is she going to stay?"

Kairi shook her head, "I couldn't possibly stay. You wouldn't want anyone like me staying here. I've already caused you enough trouble."

"On the contrary," the Hokage said, "Naruto I believe you can house our guest for awhile, can't you?"

Naruto's eyes widened and went back to staring at the floor, "I would if I had a home anymore."

"Well there's no use putting it off any longer. Kairi, I was supposed to give this to you when you showed up. It was predicted that you would come here after you were sent away."

"S...s…sent away." Kairi stuttered, shock covering her face as the Hokage dropped a single slip of paper in the girl's hand. She stared at the three numbers scratched on it '7, 4, 11.' (my favorite numbers)

"Yes, I won't tell you about it here. Naruto, I have here a document entitling you to a piece of property. Here it is and the address. I took the liberty of getting the building cleaned and the kitchen stocked anything else you're on your own. You both have the Genin exams later today, so both of you be ready" He handed the stunned boy the two pieces of paper and a key. Both Kairi and Naruto gave the old man a group hug before he could usher them out of the office to be on their way.

* * *

**An hour later- At the address written on the sheet of paper**

Kairi had fainted and Naruto just stood there with his jaw on the ground (tongue out, drool everywhere). Naruto awoke first after about ten minutes, rubbed his eyes hard, stared at whatever had caused them shock, and went to pick up his friend. He had to shake her violently to wake her up. When she came to, she could only sit there and gape at it wide-eyed, "Am I dreaming, or in a cruel nightmare?"

_Flashback to a half hour ago_

Really, all they found at the address on the paper was a small, beaten up shed. They were disappointed in getting there hopes to high. Naruto was about to go tear off the Hokage's limbs, but Kairi sighed and pulled him towards their 'new' home. They had opened the door to find it was empty, save a giant hole in the floor. Naruto's anger sparked, "If this is Old Man's way of making us look like fools…"

He cut himself off when he saw a piece of paper on the floor by the hole. He picked it to see an arrow pointing towards the hole. He grabbed Kairi's hand and without any thought jumped in the hole. They landed hard at the bottom of the hole and looked up to see a trap door had opened so they fell several more feet to the bottom. Kairi set the illusion back up and went to look around her. "Hokage must not anyone to see our new home, so they won't get the chance to burn it down again."

They had fallen into a labyrinth of tunnels lighted by torches. They started off in no particular direction, which might not have been the best idea, as they were lost in a few short bends in the tunnels, being led into all sorts of dead ends. They ended up in a cavern with many tunnels with drawings over each one. Naruto began to panic and run around in circles. Kairi rested her back against a wall thinking. She was about to surrender to panic too when she looked back at the paper the Hokage had handed her. She thought it was strange he needed the whole paper to write a simple address. She looked on the back to find it blank and sighed. She drifted from the world, landing in the cell of Shinabi, "You, Fire-breath, help me out."

"**Have I become so low to do whatever a pitiful meat sack like you asks me to? I used to be Queen the Skies, and had servants to do my dirty work."**

"Yeah you 'had' servants, now it's your turn to be the servant. Helping a little bit won't kill you. At least give me a hint, Birdbrain."

"**Fine as long as you get out of my cage and leave me to rest.**" Shinabi lowered her head to stare at the golden eyed girl with her huge blood red ones. "**Heat can reveal things not seen.**"

"See that wasn't so hard."

She returned to the real world. She quickly stood up and took a torch from its holder. Naruto had calmed down and looked on with awe as Kairi held the paper just above the flame. "What are you doing to the paper?"

She repeated Shinabi's words, "Heat can reveal things not seen."

The paper started to blacken, showing the hidden map. With the whole map blackened, they quickly found the exit labeled 'Home'. They entered the open air once more and began to look around. They found themselves in a similar looking shed that they had been in earlier, just this one was better looking. As they stepped outside, they saw another piece of paper that said 'Welcome Home.'

_End Flashback_

They stood outside of their new home. The house was large enough to be called a small mansion, but they weren't concerned about the size. For the first times in their lives there was a safe place to call home. They slowly made their way to the door. A small path led from the shed to the path coming from the road. There was a large wall and gate surrounding the perimeter of the ten acre property to ensure privacy. The two approached the door, taking note of the elegance and uniqueness of the house. It was off white, almost pale yellow, with faded light blue shutters and window frames, and a small tower protruded from the backside of the house. The words 'Uzumaki Residences' were engraved on a plaque beside the door. Both sighed to calm their nerves as they stepped into the house.

The entry way was breath taking, a lighted crystal chandelier hung above their heads (it could rival the one from the Phantom of the Opera). Kairi found her way to the kitchen "I'll start making breakfast for now and prepare our lunch for later today. I know you must be starving." Naruto's stomach agreed giving a very loud grumble.

He proceeded to look in all the rooms as Kairi cooked the meal. On the first floor were ffour bedrooms each with their own bathrooms, a garden full of flowers, vegetables, and sakura trees, a large living room with a big screen TV, and a long dinning room with a table that could easily seat 15 people. He took the grand staircase to the second floor where he found a master bedroom with a garden bathroom (architect language for a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, two sinks, a shower, and a walk in closet) and two extra bedrooms.

The last two rooms of the house were very interesting. He first found what looked to be a nursery, but upon his closer inspection found it to have two of everything. There were two cribs, two dressers, and two toy trunks. The left side was obviously for a baby boy and the other for a baby girl. 'The last owners must have had twins and forgot their stuff,' he thought to himself shrugging.

The next room he entered was a study full of books (Yes, books, because I said so). Naruto was about to turn out of the room, not liking books as he was never one to stay put and read, but he caught sight of large book in the middle of one of the bookcases. Its cover was blood red, and its spine was traced in gold. Most of the books in the room looked just as extravagant if not more, but this one, Naruto felt like it was called him. Naruto curiously walked over to pull the book off the shelf, only to find it wouldn't come out all the way. He instead heard the cranking of gears followed shortly by a rumbling as the bookcase to the left of him lifted to reveal a staircase leading upwards.

Kairi walked into the study to announce breakfast was ready when she saw the bookcase go up. She stood next to Naruto, "Maybe we should eat breakfast before we go exploring."

"Ok, but lets make it fast or my curiosity will kill me."

* * *

**Five minutes later- On the hidden staircase**

"It looks like some one really wanted to keep their secrets hidden," Kairi said as they looked at the door.

It was safeguarded by an ancient looking toad. "Ah, you must be the two Sarutobi warned me about. I've been standing guard of these secrets for the past twelve years. If you could kindly tell me your names, I might let you look at some of the secrets in the room behind me."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Kaku no Kairi "

An air of recognition flowed from the ancient toad, "Ah, so you have finally returned home. My usefulness has ended, good day Uzumaki-sama." With that he poofed back to his part of the world.

Naruto ran to the door and began to pull on the handle with all his might. Kairi silently walked up, put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, and pointed to the dial lock next to the doors handle. He started moaning, "How are we gonna get through that? It'd take for ever without knowing the combination."

Kairi's eyes widened and started smiling, "But we do know the combination." Naruto looked at her baffled. She continued, "Remember the slip of paper with numbers Hokage-sama gave me, maybe it's the combination to this room."

Naruto shrugged, "Worth a try."

After twisting the dial to the mentioned numbers on the slip, the door slid silently on oiled to expose a dark room full of scrolls and four trunks shoved in a corner. There were two tables, one of which had a single scroll. Written on the outside of the scroll was, 'To Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Kairi.'

* * *

**A/N: What do you think about it? Please review. I need help in deciding names for other jinchuriki. I'm also thinking about getting rid of Shino (I hate bugs). Sorry to disappoint you all, but there is a reason. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, hope you had fun reading it.**


	6. Ch 6 Last Day, New Beginning

**A/N:** **It seems I've confused some people with the whole sibling thing. During the first chapters it may seem like Kairi's crushing, but really she just blushes when Naruto takes her hand because she doesn't know how to react to kindness. You have to remember she had no friends or family, she had everyone against her. The NarutoXOC is with another character that will be introduced shortly. Sorry for the confusion I have caused you. Please enjoy the next chapter of surprises.**

_Today was the Super Bowl. GO COLTS! LOVE INDY! Sorry Bears fans.

* * *

_

Ch 6

**Last Day

* * *

**

**12 years (and 4 days) ago, October 10- Uzumaki Residence**

He was finishing up writing a letter, and locking the secret room when he was summoned to the battled field. "Yondaime Hokage, you are needed immediately at the front line. The Kyubi is pushing us to the walls. Shinobi are dieing as we speak. Also, messengers have come from our boarders; many hidden villages are experiencing the same phenomenon. The Hidden Rain Village requests Suki-sama right away as well."

"Give us ten more minutes," Kinshi said to his subordinate as he poofed back to the carnage taking place outside the village walls.

Kinshi walked into the nursery to find Suki, rocking the two newborns cradling them close to her. He knelt next to his wife and started to brush his hand through her beautiful blue hair. He looked at his baby girl noting the same blue hair. His son had the same yellow hair as he did. Suki looked up into her husband's eyes; golden yellow met light blue, sadness filled their eyes. "Isn't there another way, one that doesn't involve sacrificing their futures?" she whispered

"Unfortunately we do not have the time to find another way, but if there was a better way, I would choose it over this. Now you know what to do. Summon Shinigami; use it to pull the spirit into…um..."

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you forgot her name? We just named her."

"How could I forget Kairi? It means beautiful song and melody. It's just that…they might not…"

"Don't start doubting yourself. Now let's get ready to go." Suki stood up handing Kinshi his son. "Take Naruto, he will stay in this village. When the time comes, I'm sure Kairi will return. Did you give Sarutobi the deed to the house and the map of the underground maze?"

"Yes. I gave them to him in person. I…" He stopped and looked outside. He saw a giant tail swing over the village. "Suki, it's time."

Kinshi walked over to his wife, the highest ranking ANBU captain was almost trembling where she stood. She started to cry softly, "Why does it have to be this way? Our children will be growing up as orphans, alone and separated from each other. I can't do this to them." She fell to her knees, "I can't sacrifice them."

Kinshi knelt beside her, baby Naruto still in his arms. He wrapped is free arm around Suki's waist and gave her a passionate kiss. "We will watch them live and grow whether in this world or in the afterlife. They are a new generation and when and if they find their selves in a situation they will be strong."

"I guess I can count on that they will have a stubborn streak just like their father." Once again yellow met blue before Suki stood up cradling Kairi. "I need to be going; Hidden Rain is a day's hard sprint. I can't use any more time. You should be going, too. Kyuubi sounds like he's getting closer. I'll see you by the end of the day. Love you." She gave him a last kiss before she poofed out of the room. Kinshi followed suit.

* * *

**Night- Hokage faces**

He reappeared on top of the Hokage faces (his head to be exact). He started the drawing an intricate pattern on the ground before placing his son in the middle. A figure appeared to his right. "Sarutobi, watch carefully. If this jutsu goes wrong for me, you must perform it in my place. I will begin."

His hands flew through seals before he slammed his hand on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" A giant toad appeared beneath Kinshi. "Gamabunta, I hope you don't mind helping out for awhile. I need your help in sealing the Kyuubi."

The old frog just croaked. With one leap he was at the front gates of the village. The great fox lifted its head and growled at the new comer. Kinshi stared into its blood red eye, "Kyuubi no Kitsune, your time in this world is at an end." With that he summoned the Death God, and it served its purpose.

Sarutobi arrived soon after in time to hear Kinshi's last words. "Sarutobi, look after my children. Kairi will come back, and when she does, give her the note. Give her and only her the note. Make sure Naruto behaves well. He may not understand what he is or how to live with himself, but he is a hero. Take care Ojisan." With that, Uzumaki Kinshi died with the traces of a smile hoping he did the best thing for everyones' sakes.

* * *

**Night- Hidden Rain Village**

The same scene was happening in the Rain Village, the seven-tailed, shapeshifting phoenix was being sealed by Suki. As she collasped, she heard a small cry from somewhere to the right of her. She crawled towards the sound finding her baby girl screaming. She saw the seal mark fade away. She was surprised to find her own golden eyes fill with tears as she sang a sweet lullaby to her daughter. As the notes started to shake and her eyes dimmed, Suki pulled the necklace from around her neck, wrapping it around the baby's blanket. She laid her head one last time beside her daughter as she stuttered her last words, "When your ready you will return to brother in Konoha. You must become strong to protect yourself, Naruto, and everyone precious to you. I love you Kairi."

After awile several Rain ninjas found the two bodies. They picked up the little girl and took her inside the gates.

It was the last day of the Golden and the Beloved.

* * *

**Present Day- Uzumaki Residence**

Both had finished reading the letter, too stunned to even cry. The letter had read:

"_Dear Naruto and Kairi,_

_By the time your reading this, it means Kairi has returned to Konoha. If you haven't guessed already, you are the twins of Suki,the highest ranking captain of the ANBU, and I, the Yondaime Hokage. You might not have known this but Kairi, you look exactly like your mother even as a baby. Both your mother and I will have already passed away, but do not cry for us. We chose to die for the village and the people who call it home. We are both sorry if your life has been far from that of a normal child, but you must understand that we loved you two so much. There was just no other way to seal the tailed beasts that were waging war against us. I hope that you could forgive us for the pain we have caused you. We have left everything for you to share among yourselves. The chests have special locks that only you can open, but only at certain stages of your training. Promise us that you two will grow up to surpass your mother and I. As the last Uzumakis you must promise to keep the secrets in this room safe from wandering eyes. Take care of the house and each other. We hope you will one day forgive us for the troubles we have put you through._

_Love Uzumaki Kinshi and Uzumaki Suki._

They couldn't tell which part was more shocking, the part where they were twins or that their parents were the most powerful people that walked the face of the planet. Kairi started shaking and fell to the floor. She suffered so much and knew Naruto suffered just as much. She looked up through the tears that were know coming out at a rapid pace to see Naruto was fighting a losing battle with his tears as well. Naruto walked over to her gave her a hug. He had realized that he still had family left and he was not alone. Kairi hugged her brother realizing the same thing.

'**Oi little hatchling, don't you guys have an hour and a half to get ready for the Genin exams. Let's get moving then. I want to see what's in those chests.**'

'So do I, but I have to get ready still.' "Hey Naruto," She broke the hug and whipped away the tears, "we need to get ready for the Genin exam. I'll go take a shower first, and you can stay here and learn what's inside the trunks. I won't take long." She smiled and went to take a shower.

'**Hey kit, you OK. You can stop crying anytime know.'**

Naruto jumped. He still wasn't used to the Kyuubi's voice inside his head. He quickly dried his eyes.

'**Come on I want to know what's inside those trunks.'**

'I thought curiousity killed the cat, not the fox.'

'**That was the worst joke I've ever heard.'** Naruto could see the giant fox role its great blood red eye.

Naruto pouted to himself. He went to the trunks and started to look over them. They were labled in stages from one to four. He picked up the trunk labled stage 1. The lock opened without complaints. He found scrolls upon scrolls and some three pointed kunai. He pulled out a kunai and a scroll named 'Hiraishin no Jutsu'. He sat at the table and began to read.

Kairi came back up to the tower room dressed as she was the day before and signaled Naruto to take a shower. She took his place at the table and began reading the same scroll.

After his shower, Naruto went through the drawers in his new bedroom. 'Ojisan really thought of everything.' He pulled on a black shirt with a red Konoha symble and red knee-high shorts. He walked out the door just as Kairi came out of the study holding a scroll and a piece of paper. "We have some practicing to do before we go to the Academy."

* * *

**Hour later- Back yard**

"I think we got the hang of the Hiraishin," panted Kairi, "so much we don't need dad's kunais."

"Yeah, we better save our chakra for later." Naruto said from his spot on the ground

"Let's see whats on this slip of paper I found in the trunk." Naruto moved in closer to read what Kairi was holding.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Summoning Jutsu" The letter went on to say:

_It took some time to track down the holders of the scrolls, but you can pick anyone you like. Just whip a bit of your blood on the animal you want to summon._

_Love Dad_

"I wonder if he's going to leave these everywhere," Kairi thought outloud.

"I choose the kitsunes, not that I get enough of a giant annoying one already." Naruto smacked his head to shut up Kyuubi's retorts about being called fat.

"I don't see phoenixes or birds, so I'll pick wolves. There closely related to kitsunes." Kairi added with a smile.

Both bit their right thumbs and whipped a brop of blood across the respected word. Two puffs of smoke appeared revealing a human sized three-tailed, grey wolf and golden, four-tailed kitsune.

"**You two must be the Uzumakis. We've been waiting for you to call us."** The golden kitsune said as the canines laid the scrolls on the ground.

The grey wolf continued. **"Just sign your name in blood and put your finger prints at the bottom."**

"**For Naruto your hand signs are ram, horse, dragon, ox, and tiger"**

"**For Kairi; horse, monkey, bird, dragon, and dog."**

"**Got it, good. We will be leaving now. Good luck to both of you."**

"**See you later Kairi-sama"**

With a poof of smoke they were both gone. Kairi looked at a conveniantly placed clock and turned to look at her brother, "We have ten minutes to get to class. We'll be late even if we run."

"Thats plenty of time. Let's go." Naruto smiled at his new found sister and both disappeared in a flash of yellow and blue.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long I had writers block for awhile and school doesn't help. Hope you like it. Sorry for misspellings my SpellCheck isn't working. We will meet a new character next time and I'm gettig rid of Shino. (I hate bugs, Sorry Shino fans) Any requests or complaints please review. Love you all. Peace out.**


	7. Ch 7 Genin Exams

**A/N: I want to say thanks to those who review. And to answer some…NO IM NOT SICK ENOUGH FOR SIBLING COUPLES YUCK. This story is rated (m) for violence and "suggestive" behavior. This chapter will have a new character, won't tell. Must read to find out. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

_Author ID: I am an Advanced Open Water Scuba Diver. glub, glub

* * *

_

**Ch 7**

**Genin Exams

* * *

**

With a poof of smoke they were both gone. Kairi turned to look at her brother, "We have fifteen minutes to get to class. We'll be late even if we run."

"We have plenty of time. Let's go." Naruto smiled at his new found sister and both disappeared in a flash of yellow and blue.

* * *

**Five minutes later- Outside Iruka's classroom**

"Are you ready for your first and last day at the Academy," said Naruto grinning over his shoulder at his sister. She returned the grin and nodded shyly.

Naruto slid open the door and walked in quietly trying not to make a scene for Kairi's sake. Kairi was hiding closely behind her Naruto shield. She was shy and timid around people. She had many bad experiences with people back in the Rain Village. "You know, you don't have to hide from these people. They don't know what we are and won't hurt you."

Naruto's words comforted her for a bit, until two girls one with blonde hair and the other bubblegum pink came rocketing through the doors and ripped Naruto from Kairi's vice grip. Everyone first stared at the two girls fighting for a seat next to some emo punk kid, then they looked back at the newly revealed girl. Naruto held out his hand and the girl took it gladly and shakily stood up. Without their knowing, several boys, including the emo kid, stared with their mouths slightly opened (some with droll falling on the floor) at the beautiful girl Naruto was leading to two open seats behind the emo kid.

He took a middle seat in the back row, allowing Kairi to have the seat in the corner of the room so as not to draw any more attention to herself. The bell rang and the children settled down as Iruka walked into the classroom. using the door in the back of the class "Good morning students. Before we begin with the Genin Exams, I'd like to introduce you to two new classmates. Kairi-san would you mind introducing yourself."

Kairi rose from her seat. Everyone turned to stare at the girl they had just been staring at. She gave a bow and introduced herself, "My name is Uzumaki Kairi. Nice to meet you all." She sat back down quickly.

No one could hear her whisper. They could only make out that her name was Kairi. Iruka, the only one to hear her, was stunned. He came out of his stupor just as a girl with black and white hair came bursting through the classroom door. "Sorry, I'm late, I just got here last night and couldn't find the house I was supposed to ask for residency, and…"

She had an average height and weight with mainly white hair with the lower part of it black and pale pink eyes. Her hair came to her shoulders and was cut unevenly. The style looked pretty cute on her. She wore a mesh shirt with a short, white tube top that would have shown her whole stomach if not for the mesh shirt. Black caprees and a kunai holder finished off her appearance.

She was caught short of breath, but recovered quickly. "My name is Izu Keiko (Child of blessings, I think). I see we have a bunch of whimps in this class."

Iruka sweatdropped, "Please find a seat Keiko-san so we can procede to take Genin Exams."

Kaida looked at all the empty seats in the class. The girls started snickering, the only seat left was by the dead last, Naruto. All the boys gave Naruto evil glares as Keiko bounded up the aisle. "May I have the pleasure of sitting by you."

Naruto looked at the pretty girl she kind of reminded him of a cross between Sakura, his last crush, and Kairi. He looked up at the girl, "Sure. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is my sister, Kairi."

Everybody heard what Naruto had said. They went into the same stupor that Iruka had woken up from not too long ago. They stared at Kairi who was now making friends with the other new girl. They couldn't believe such a drop dead gorgeous girl was even related to Naruto. The emo kid turned around in his seat to stare at Kairi and smirked, "So, are you younger or older than the dobe?"

"We don't know. It could be either way. We're twins."

Everyone facefaulted; who knew 'dead last' had a twin sister, not to mention a totally hot twin sister. The pink and the blonde turned to give Kairi death glares. She didn't want anymore people to stare at her that way ever again, especially when she was given a new start in life. She turned to talk with Keiko instead who was a lot like Naruto in personalities.

The two fangirls went back to trying to get the boy's attention, but his eyes stayed on Kairi. The blonde girl said, "Hey, what makes that attention hogger so important to you? You bearly even know her."

He let his gaze fall on the blonde and replied coldly, "The fact she isn't an attention hogger like you."

She looked hurt for about five seconds before she rebounded and started talking his ear off again.

Ten minutes later Iruka was ready for the exam to begin. "Everyone out to the field, we will be testing your weapon skills, bushin skills, and a jutsu of your choice. Now let's go everyone."

* * *

**The ten minutes it took for the class to whip up the boys' droll puddles- An open space called a field a half mile or so from the school**

Outside the boys, save two, were bickering about the two new girls, while the girls, save two, were bickering about the emo kid and the dead last. These four were becoming fast friends in there own corner of the yard. Keiko and Kairi became best friends and both were introduced to the genious of their generation, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke found himself being rather open to his new friends. He was starting to like having friends, even with his dreadful past.

His thoughts were interupted by Iruka, "First the weapons test. As a ninja, your weapons must hit the target effectively," he threw a kunai at a tree stump, hitting it in a knoch he found on the tree, to make his point. "Now how wants to go first. Sakura how about you."

The pink-haired girl threw three kunai at the tree making a perfect line up the middle. She jumped and squealed, "Did you see that Sasuke? Did you?"

He wasn't paying any attention to the exam, he was busy making new friends (as scary as it may seem now).

Iruka went through several people, keeping their scores. When it came to Keiko's name, her three new friends wished her luck. She didn't need it. She took out four kunai and four senbons and lauched them with a chakra filled thrust. They pierced the tree and flew into a rock on the other side. She came back to her group to find two smiles and a smirk; the rest of the class and Iruka stared with wide eyes and open mouths.

Next was Sasuke's turn which ended in the same results. Sakura cheered, "I knew Sasuke-kun could do it. I never doubted him for a second."

Sasuke shook his head and turned to his friends. "Kairi-chan your turn." Everyone excluding Kairi (she blushed) and Keiko (their new, just in case I haven't said it two thousand times before) facefaulted. Never had they heard Sasuke add a suffix on to some ones name unless it was "baka" or "teme".

Kairi grinned at Sasuke; she was starting to like this boy who treated her like a normal human being. **"AW, looks like my hatchling as a sweetspot,"**

'Shut up, bird, if I could call you that. You're a huge pain in the neck, and what kind of bird has seven tails, a dimond shape thing on its forehead, and four legs. You're a freak even amoung demons.' This shut the Shinibi up good. (A/N: Yes, my phoenix has four bird-like legs. I had to make it so that when Kairi open the chakra of her first tail she lands on all fours, not just two. Basically in my head the phoenix looks like any four legged animal covered with scarlet feathers with a long curvy neck and wings on its back.)

She crossed the yard and took out a shurikun. " I hope you don't mind if the tree is destroyed, Iruka-sensei."

Everyone wondered how she was going to destroy an entire tree with one shuriken. She pumped a large amount of chakra into her shuriken and threw it towards the poor tree. The weapon hit the tree, but instead of stopping, it started to drill through the tree. It sliced the tree and progressed to the rock behind it. It didn't stop until it reached three trees behind the boulder. Everyone gapped at the damage, then at Kairi as she walked to her group grinning as Naruto and Keiko gave her hugs and Sasuke praised her work.

"That was impresive. Let's see if Naruto can surpass that." Iruka said. Some students started giggling. No possible way for 'dead last' to beat that.

Naruto advanced to where Kairi had stood moments before. He took a senbon needle out, got on one knee to aim at the lower part of the tree that was untouched by Kairi's attack. He pumped chakra into the needle and lauched. Not only did it go through the trees and the rock Kairi had cut, but another four and a half trees. He looked pleased with himself and returned to his group.

Iruka woke the regular students from their stupor, "OK, next we will have the bushin and jutsu test. You each are exected to create at least three bushin and perform one of your own jutsus. Keiko would you like to go first."

The girl bounced into the middle of the field. She concentrated and said "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." Thirty bulges of water came from a nearby stream and took the shape of Keiko. After Iruka was done grading her she released the water clones and started her next jutsu. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A dog with five great tails the size of a three story building appeared out of the smoke. **"Ah, Keiko-chan. What do I owe the pleasure of meeting the fresh air again?"**

Blood vessals appeared on Keiko's head,"What? Houtou, you should have been listening the whole time from your cage." She sighed, He would never listen. "Just trying to pass my exams. You should stay awhile and watch what my new friends can do. I predict they're jincuriki as well"

"**Yes, I would like to see my old friends again."**

Naruto and Kairi perked up, in realization. Here was one of their own. They both steped forward and performed their Kage Bushin, stunning the class again, by creating over a hundred clones. The dead last had created a solid clone when usually he couldn't even create a regular clone. The clones poofed away to leave the origionals to their hand signs.

Both Kairi and Naruto slamed their hands on the ground summoning a kit and a pup. Everyone laughed at them compared to Keiko's giant dog. Naruto said, "That was the first time we performed this jutsu and it was just a warm up." The students were interested as to what this meant when they got their answer.

Naruto and Kairi again did the summoning technique this time to reveal a nine-tailed fox and a seven-tailed phoenix. **"Eh, Kairi-san, why were we called out of our cages? I was taking my beauty sleep."**

"**Hey, Kaku, looks like Houkou was summoned by its jinchuriki as well. Naruto, do you want us to fight Gobi."**

"No, you've were asleep during the whole coversation again. We're friends. I just needed to summon you to pass my exam. You all may leave now."

Three great clouds of smoke surrounded the great beasts as they poofed back to their cages, leaving the summoners to stand in their place. Sasuke was confused, "I thought you could only summon one spieces, but Kairi summoned a wolf and a bird. How is that possible?"

Kairi looked nervously at Naruto who shruggged and then at Iruka who was signaling 'no'. She didn't want to lie to her new friend so stuck to the way of the procrastinators. "I'll tell you at a better time."

They cleard the field to let the other students proceed with their less impressive jutsus and bushins. By the end of the day, Iruka had tallied their scores and posted them on a wall back at the academy.

Keiko, Naruto, Kairi, and Sasuke passed with flying colors as they graduated at the top of the class. Iruka stood at a table with forehead protectors sitting on it, "For all those who passed you may choose a hitai-ate. Please assemble here tomorrow so we may place you in your teams."

Our four favorite ninjas snatched the only black clothed forehead protectors, earning glares from those who wanted one. The group walked down the hall, "Hey, lets celebrate by going to—"

* * *

**A/N: Here it is. Sorry for the major cliffhanger. Come; read, REVIEW. If there's any questions, cares, concerns, requests, or comments, just tell me. Love my fans. Peace out. Will update by Wed. If I don't, you have the right to hate me the rest of your life. **


	8. Ch 8Celebration and a New Sensei

**A/N: New chapter is here. I understand some confusion is going around at how the twins could learn Hiraishin before Body Flicker. Simple they are in my world and anything can happen and I mean ANYTHING. Also if you want to know if this will turn out SakuKai, read. I'm having trouble on deciding locations for the first big mission. So please vote.**

**Wave country- same scenario.**

**Rock country- Keiko's old home**

**Rain country- Kairi's old home**

**Please vote in your reviews. Have fun with the next chap.**

_I'm a sophomore at a high school, in a town, in a state, in a country, in a hemisphere, in a world, in a solar system, in a universe, in empty space.

* * *

_

**Ch 8**

**Celebration and a New Sensei

* * *

**

_Our four favorite ninjas snatched the only four black clothed forehead protectors, earning glares from those who wanted one. The group walked down the hall, "Hey, let's celebrate by going to--"_

Kairi finished, "Our house. (Hahaha thought they were going to Ichiraku's right) Keiko you said you needed a place to stay, right?" White and black hair bounced up and down as the girl nodded violently. "Good you can stay with us. And Sasuke you can come if you want"

Sasuke gave her a quizzical look before they stepped out into the early afternoon. '_Since when did Naruto have enough room in his apartment to accommodate two people, yet alone three? Wait did she say house?'_ "Sure I don't have anything else to do. I don't have any parents to call me home anyway." A silent recognition of loneliness went through the group.

The group stopped short as the saw the crowd of parents congratulating their children on their exams. All four looked longingly and jealously at the smiling and laughing children. The parents noticed the four orphans (Keiko's true past will be revealed later) and glared, mostly at Naruto. Someone went as far as to say, "Hey, I thought we ran you out of town. Why did you come back?" The children looked at their parents staring directly at Naruto, and were sent home by their mothers before the situation got nasty.

Naruto's fists clenched. He whispered just loud enough for his friends to hear, "Just because you burnt down my apartment, tried to assonate me, and mob me, does not mean I will leave the place my father worked so hard to protect."

Keiko was clenching her fists as well, "It's just the same as it was in the Rock country. People hate you for being different when we have no control over it."

Sasuke was glaring at some people in the crowd. He saw the hate intended for Naruto and raised a questioning eyebrow, but saved his questions for latter.

Kairi tensed up and began to stare a whole in the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone of the crowd. She could feel their hatred role off their bodies. She glanced at Naruto, "We should get away from here before they decide to do anything worse."

The other three nodded. Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "Go to Ichiraku's as fast as you can. We'll meet you there."

The crowed watched Sasuke jump from roof to roof. They went to glaring back at the three odd haired kids as Keiko spoke, "You're just as the Iwa nins, choosing us as your scapegoats. Give it up you'll never be able to surpass us." With that Naruto picked Keiko up bridal style, and both he and Kairi became blurs of gold and blue as they zoomed of to Ichiraku's ramen stand using Hiraishin.

The crowd stood in shock, someone finally stuttered, "Wasn't that the Yondaime's signature move?"

* * *

**Two minutes later- Outside Ichiraku's**

The two blurs of blonde and blue reached the ramen stand just as Sasuke landed in the street. He was surprised when Naruto and Kairi skidded to a stop in front of him. Naruto put Keiko down, "We have to go around the back of the restaurant to get home."

Keiko and Sasuke looked at him with a '_what did he just say_' look and followed the twins to a trap door hidden by a bush behind the ramen stand. Kairi and Naruto entered first leaving the two on the surface to stare at the dark pit. Naruto yelled, "Hurry up you two we don't have all day."

Keiko was the first to jump in. Sasuke just shrugged and followed. They dropped down about ten feet and fell into the maze. Kairi and Naruto led the way as they winded through the labyrinth. Sasuke and Keiko were becoming curious as to where the Uzumaki twin's were taking them. Keiko was the first to break the silence and ask, "Where are you taking us? How do you know about this place? And why don't we just use the front door?"

Kairi answered, "We told you we would celebrate at our house. We know of this because we have a map, and if we were seen going to and from the house, there could possibly be a trap or bomb set up for us."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Naruto's eyes grew, "I just remembered, I need to go get something's from my apartment. Sasuke, you want to come?"

Sasuke smirked, "Don't want to leave me alone with the girls. Sure, I'll come."

"Kairi you take Keiko-chan to the house and start cooking supper. We'll be back in an hour or two."

They had reached the Great Room (Kairi and Naruto named the large cavern with the drawings above each tunnel) and split up. The girls took the tunnel with a three pointed kunai sign while the boys took the path with a flower sign.

* * *

**Ten minutes later- Surface**

The boys stepped out from behind a flower shop. Sasuke suddenly performed a Henge and took on the form of Kairi making Naruto raise an eyebrow. Sasuke only said, "Don't ask. If I pretend to be your sister, then the fan girl won't try to glomp me."

Naruto looked in the window of the flower shop and noticed the blonde fan girl, Ino. Naruto chuckled to himself, "You're scared of Ino-Pig." Sasuke scowled making Kairi look upset. "Well, if I was in your shoes, I would be too. Now let's get going."

He started walking in the direction of his old apartment, Sasuke followed in his Kairi form indifferently. When the got to the apartment, Sasuke froze, surprise and a little pity showed in his eyes. Naruto salvaged through the rubble trying to find anything of value. He found a few scrolls, some kunai, and a silver chain. Naruto came back to find Sasuke still in shock, "Let's get going before Kairi gets mad at us for being late."

Sasuke woke up from his daze and turned to follow the blonde, "Late? We still have a half hour to kill."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Naruto asked in a friendly tone.

They were walking by the flower shop again when Sasuke did the bravest thing in his life. He walked in! The effect would have been worse if he wasn't using Henge. Naruto stared with a quizzical look before following. Ino was sitting at the counter looking at her two newest customers. Naruto saw her staring and answered her questioning look, "We're looking for flowers to decorate our new home."

Ino didn't press the issue any farther, mostly because she was jealous of Kairi's ability to get Sasuke's attention. "So do you want nice smelling flowers, or flowers that mean something?"

The Kairi Henge was looking at a deep red, thornless rose in full bloom. Ino walked over, "So who's the lucky boy who gets that flower."

Sasuke used a soft voice to imitate Kairi's, "Why? What does it mean?"

A deep red rose is for un-self-conscious beauty, its thornless meaning love at first sight, and a single full bloom says I love you."

Sasuke was trying to play it cool, "I wasn't planning on giving it to anyone, just to give some color to the house."

"Is that so, then you should get some others to compliment it. A nice white…"

She never got to finish. There were at least ten boys from their class each holding a white flower in Sasuke's/Kairi's face. Ino sweat dropped and a look of annoyance appeared on her face. Kairi finally decided to take the white orchid, a lily of the valley, and a pair of pure white gloxinia. Unknown to Sasuke, he the flowers he picked meant rare beauty, you make my life complete, and love at first sight, respectively. (A/N: Yes this is what they truly mean. I did my research.)

The boys Sasuke took the flowers from were overjoyed causing jealous glares from the others. Sasuke made Kairi smile sweetly and thanked the boys. Naruto was paying for his orchid and rose combination as well as the flowers in Sasuke's hands. The left the store before more fan boys showed up. Sasuke released the Henge back in the tunnel, "I thought I had problems with fan girls. Your sister is here for five days and already she has as twice as many fan boys as I have fan girls."

Naruto chuckled, "Getting jealous." Sasuke turned away to hide his blush. "Hardly," was his reply.

"I mean of the fan boys." Sasuke blushed a little harder. Naruto shrugged and went on to add, "Silence speaks loader than words."

They had finally come to the end of the tunnel and Naruto jumped out of the opened trap door with Sasuke a close second. As Naruto led the way to the house, Sasuke froze staring at the house with a slack jaw and wide eyes. Naruto turned around and mumbled to himself, "Did I look that stupid when I first saw the house?" until he said to Sasuke, "You could stare at it all day and it won't poof out of existence like my shadow clones. Now let's go and see what Kairi and Keiko-chan made for dinner. I'm starved."

Naruto unlocked the door and led Sasuke inside who was still gaping. His old house could have fit in this house with extra room to spare. A heavenly sent wafted in from the kitchen, the boys followed it into the dinning room to see a massive buffet of food on the table. Sasuke smirked as Kairi entered the room, "Hey, Kairi-chan, who else did you invite to this party, the half the village?"

Kairi gave a soft smile; she cooked enough to feed an entire army for a week. There were several types of ramen, squid, sushi, dumplings, and other dishes. Naruto took the seat at the head of the long table, Keiko entered the room and sat to the right of him with Kairi on the left and finally Sasuke took a seat on the other side of Kairi. "Itadakimatsu!" rang four voices before they dug into the delicious meal.

* * *

**Ten p.m. - Uzumaki Residence**

Sasuke had left an hour ago and Keiko was settling into one of the rooms on ground floor. Naruto insisted that Kairi take the master bedroom, she finally gave into his persuasions and was sleeping softly on the comfy king size bed that dwarfed her tiny, frail body. Naruto was sleeping in the bedroom next to hers, or at least trying to.

"**Oi, Kit, private meeting here."**

'What do you want you giant furball? I'm trying to sleep. And aren't all our meets private?'

"**I just want to warn you, if you die, I die. And if you die, I'll kill you. So, whenever you're in a tight spot don't be afraid to call on my chakra, but use it sparingly, too. Get too used to it and you won't have any strength of you own. Do we have an understanding?"**

'Yes, whatever'

"**Oh, you can take off the mask. I know more about you than you think. Remember I see everything you see, I die when you die, and I feel what you feel. I know you put on that mask to make everyone think you're stupid and happy all the time to get attention. But now you can take that off now that you got new friends and a sister. You can be yourself again."**

'For once I think you're right Fox. Thanks for the encouragement. Good night.' Naruto drifted off to sleep leaving Kyuubi to think to himself.

'**Great, I'm getting soft. I guess I feel guilty for making this kid's life miserable. I need to kill something. Perhaps I'll start to teach him some Ninjutsu that he can't find in that trunk. All I know is that his life is going to get harder from now on.'**

**Nine a.m. - Iruka's class**

Sasuke had met the three demon containers at the front of school near a swing. They chatted for awhile until the warning bell rang.

"Good morning students today you will be assigned to your teams and a new teacher. You will be carrying out missions to earn money for the village. There will be teams of three and a team of four since we have odd numbers. Please get in your group and wait for your new sensei. Team One… Team Seven: Izu Keiko, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kairi, and Uchiha Sasuke." Keiko cheered, Kairi giggled at her friend, and Naruto and Sasuke smirked at the over reacting girls. All the other girls in the class room gave Kairi and Keiko death glares that shut them up quick, they knew those glares far too well. Sakura being both smart and majorly jealous asked, "Iruka-sensei, shouldn't the teams be balanced based on overall grades in the class?"

"While it is true that these four did an outstanding job on the exam, Naruto still had the worse grades of the class during the year. Besides that, teamwork is a greater factor in the success for a mission. These four have shown signs of teamwork already by being brothers and sisters and best friends. It is easy to see that they have a bond that will not only lead to completed missions through that bond, but also to protect those on their team. This is why we have placed you on teams that will work well for you to grow and become excellent ninja."

After Iruka's speech and naming the last of the teams, the room emptied and left team seven to await there new sensei. After an hour and a half of waiting, the kids were staring in different directions of the classroom. Kairi and Keiko were talking about nothing in particular, and Sasuke's and Naruto's small talk had been reduced to a staring contest. Sasuke thought, 'Naruto has never been this long without talking or moving. He's probably going to crack any minute.'

The classroom door slid open, and in stepped a tall jounin with a blue long-sleeve shirt, same colored pants and open-toed shoes, and a jounin's vest. He had on a cloth mask that covered the lower portion of his face and his hitai-ate came down over his left eye with his silver hair jelled into a lopsided spiky hairdo. "Hello, I'm your new sensei, Kakashi."

Keiko and Naruto jumped up "YOU'RE TWO HOURS LATE", Kairi jumped at their outburst then gave Kakashi a small sweet smile, and Sasuke just 'hn'ed. Kakashi looked at his students, "Well this is a sad bunch. Shall we go and get acquainted."

**Twenty minutes later- roof of the Academy

* * *

**

"So, tell me you likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Kakashi started as he took a seat on the railing.

Kairi raised her hand, Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement, "Could you tell us about you first, so we know what to go by?"

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are of no concern to you, I don't really have a hobby, and I never really thought about the future."

"That's great all we learned was his name," Keiko whispered to Kairi who nodded with agreement.

"Ok, blonde kid you go first." Kakashi pointed to Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto; I like my friends and sister, foxes, training, and lots of Ramen. I dislike people who underestimate and misjudge me and those who feel they have a right to put someone down who is weaker than them. My hobbies are hanging out with my friends and sister, training, reading in my father's library, and running up the bill at Ichiraku's. My dream is to become Hokage to protect the people who live here so will recognize me as a hero and to rebuild my clan."

Sasuke looked a little startled at the last part but quickly recovered before anyone noticed. Next it was Kairi's turn, "Hi, my name is Uzumaki Kairi." Thud Kakashi fell off the railing not expecting the sister to be in his group as well. He recovered shortly and Kairi continued, "I like my friends and my brother, training, wolves and phoenixes, reading in my father's library, and helping people in the hospital. My dislikes include people who pick on the weak, mobs, arguing, and those who judge me before they know me. My hobbies are training, reading, and hanging out with my friends and brother. My dreams are to be able to protect the ones I love so they will fulfill their dreams and to rebuild my clan."

Next Kakashi pointed to Keiko, "I like my friends, training, dogs, and sleeping. I dislike a person who thinks they have the worst life when there is always someone who has it worse than them. My hobbies are hanging out with my friends, training, and helping others. My dreams are for everyone to like me for whom I am, not what I am and to protect the people I care about."

Kakashi shook his head in agreement then pointed to Sasuke, "My likes include my friends and fighting. I dislike a lot of things especially fan girls. My hobbies are training and hanging out with my new friends. My dreams are to kill a certain someone and rebuild my clan."

Kakashi examined his team again before announcing, "Ok, tomorrow we will meet at training field 21 for a survival exercise. You shouldn't eat breakfast tomorrow or you'll throw up."

With that he left in a puff of smoke before team seven could react.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long. Fan Fiction wouldn't allow me to Login. (Something about browser cookies) Please review. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP.**


End file.
